Taking A Chance On Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: It's hard enough to have a crush on your roommate but when your roommate's Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl Sue Sylvester's Boarding School and the girl oozes sex appear and you know that you'll never have a chance with her because you're Rachel Berry. You know that she won't return your feelings that is until the expected happen that you never see coming. Care to find out?


Taking A Chance On Love

* * *

Rachel's POV

Love is a mysterious thing and can sneak up on anything given moment but I never expect to fall in with Quinn Fabray of all people and to make matter worse, she's roommate at Sue Sylvester's Boarding School for Girls. Fabray's the most poplar girl and exudes grace, charm, and sex appear as she has the body of Aphrodite, amazingly smart as her grade ranks in the ten percentage in the entire school, talented as she's the head Cheerio as well as student body president.

I met the head Cheerio my freshmen year here and I didn't know anything about the hierarchy of the school but being the her gracious self, she took me under her wing and showed do to and what to avoid as luck would have it, we became roommates. Over the course of three years, our friendships grown and I have gotten to see the real Quinn under the tough and sometimes cold exterior to find her quite funny and relatable but the real problem is that at times she can be rather touchy-feely.

I know that she that she doesn't mean anything by it but I can't help but wish that it did mean something unfortunately that isn't the case and the cheerleader isn't into girls as she has a boyfriend named Finn who in my opinion isn't good enough of her. He isn't even on her lever because he's an idiot as he constant forget important dates like anniversaries, her birthday, dates and other things and Quinn has complained to me on than one occasion when he said something idiotic and yet she stays with him.

One day the quarterback said something to piss the cheerleader off so bad that she broke up for good this time but I heard this so many times before then she proceeds to getting back together with him about a week later ignoring his phone calls and text messages. I asked her once why she continues to get back together with him and she says that their families except them to get married and settle down to start family as the answer hurts me more to see the despair in her voice as she says it.

Why Quinn's family force her to be in a loveless relationship when she's unhappy with the person that she's with? I don't understand but I guess that I'll never will because my Dad would never do that to me because they had the opinions of choosing who they love. I woke up today feeling different than normal and not a bad normal but there's nothing that I couldn't do as I go through my morning regimen like I normally do to see that the cheerleader has left early for Cheerio practice. I left the dorm towards the entrance of the school to find my other best friend and confidant Mercedes Jones, waiting me with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Mercedes" I said smiling.

"Hey home girl, you're in a good mood. What's up with you?" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I woke this morning in a good mood. It just feel like it's gonna be a good day" I said shrugging.

"I hope you're right but come on before we're late" Mercedes said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

We walked to my locker to get my textbooks when I feel something nudging my shoulder and I looked up to see that it's Mercedes as she motions in a certain direction and I turned to see that it's Quinn in her red/white Cheerios uniform with Santana and Brittany a few steps behind her. The head Cheerios walks… no struts towards and the most unexpected things as the hallway falls in dead silence as a pair of lips crashes against my lips, leaving absolutely breathless and stunned that I barely registered anything else around me. I looked into a pair of hazel eyes that I love so much to see that they're practically looking into my soul and it feels like my knees are about to give from under me as a low chuckle snaps me out of my daze.

"You, me, Friday night after the football game. You and me are going out on a date and I am not taking no for an answer" Quinn said leaving without another word.

Did she? Did Quinn just asked out on a date? Santana looks at me with an amused smirk on her face as Brittany giggles as she walks away waving in my direction. I turned to look Mercedes with a confused look on my face but she just shrugs her shoulders before pushing towards our first period class.

"Don't question it, girl. Just go with it"

And for once, I go against my inquisitive nature and just go with the flow. I'm taking a chance on love.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
